Aetherius Sentinel
Aetherius Sentinels are quasi-mechanical beings created by Bellerophon to serve as shock troopers as well as guardians of Aetherius during his absence. Summary Although they existed for hundreds of years, their initial iterations had more in common with golems than automatons, from their general design to their capabilities, both mental, offensive and defensive. Their final iterations only came about after Bellerophon acquired the sacred gear Annihilation Maker, which allowed for the independent mass production of these units by skipping the process of physically building them. They appear as a fusion of technology and magic, which makes them extremely modular and easy to create and modify. They are bipedal and fully weaponized, designed to operate and eliminate threats in a wide variety of environments, both inside and outside of Aetherius. They are cunning and ruthless in the execution of their directive, but lack any form of higher intelligence and free will. Appearance The standard Sentinel has a heavy, well-armored torso, resting atop a pair of stalking legs connected through energy fields. Sentinels possess two sets of arms: two primary ones, which are composed of various segments held in formation through energy fields and upon which the main weapons are installed, and a smaller, secondary set of manipulators with five-fingered hands. The body is covered in patterns of orange light and features an armored helmet whose assembly can be retracted, revealing a flaming humanoid skull underneath. Sentinels have a number of insectoid attributes, such as producing insect-like clicking sounds and making spasmodic movements, especially when idle. Additionally, their carapace possesses hatches resembling insect wings, which frequently twitch and flutter. Abilities The standard loadout grants a Sentinel the necessary combat power to equate a Middle-Class devil, although they are much less flexible in terms of abilities. All the weapons they carry can be detached and used by humanoids, although they are no longer capable of recharging. Flight: In addition to short range levitation by using the thrusters on their back and sides as stabilizers, Sentinels are capable of high speed flight through the alteration of their body's structure, which is accomplished by dematerializing their legs and locking the primary arms in attack position, much like a fighter jet. Translocation: Sentinels are capable of performing quick, specialized teleportation over small distances, which allows them a greater degree of control over the battlefield. Shielding: Located on the "wings", back and legs are the Sentinels' shield distributors, which allow them to disperse a moderate amount of energy before suffering damage to the carapace. Self-destruct: Upon capture, critical damage or energy exhaustion, Sentinels completely disintegrate into particles of light in order to prevent the studying of their bodies by enemy forces. Standard Equipment Lightrifle: A versatile tool for ranged engagements. It's equipped with three "barrels" which alternate fire by releasing light magic projectiles. Although its stopping power is nothing extraordinary, the high rate of fire makes this weapon excellent for crowd control and covering fire. It is extremely lethal for low-level targets and the combined weight of multiple Sentinels is enough to bring down even stronger foes. Flyer: An independent flying drone which is carried within the back of the Sentinel's armored carapace. It can be deployed at will for emergency repairs and barrier deployment, but it lacks any form of armor or offensive capabilities. Light Blade: A powerful blade forged through light magic which is mounted on the primary left arm of the sentinels. It is powerful enough to stand up to most weapons, although high-grade holy or demonic swords will eventually break it. Variants Within the ranks of the Sentinels can be found variants that fulfill specific requirements, such as command and long-range assassination. Unlike the normal Sentinels they are capable of sending the intelligence collected on the battlefield directly to the Repository to better coordinate during engagements. Promethean variant Characterised by their blue glow, the Promethean variants act as field leaders of all Sentinel detachments and are only deployed where substantial enemy forces are present, capable of coordinating hundreds of Sentinels on their own. Even alone they are more than a match for any group of hostiles. They are equipped with impressively heavy armor, superior shields and stronger weaponry, which makes them roughly equivalent to an average Ultimate-Class Devil in a fight. Assault Cannon: It replaces the Lightrifle used by normal variants. It generates a continuous beam of heat magic, capable of effectively burning through targets unhindered. Incinerator Missile Battery: Behind their "wings" Promethean variants sport twin batteries of anti-matter missiles, to better engage stronger opponents and groups of enemies. A single missile is sufficiently powerful to destroy a town. Because anti-matter cannot be magically created, when the Sentinel exhausts its supply it will revert to barraging the target with fire magic missiles. Constraint field: A mixture between telekinesis and a paralysis spell, this energy field is used to restrain, move and crush targets from a short to medium distance. Armiger variant Designed to cover the position of sniper, this variant was explicitly designed to remain hidden and survey the battlefield, unleashing accurate and lethal fire from massive ranges, as well as providing telemetry to nearby Promethean variants. To better fulfill this purpose, the Armiger variant sports a light human-sized chassis, which is much more streamlined and lacks the typical light patterns present on the other iterations, as well as the armor, shields and light blade. LUCIR (Long-range Ultra-Collimated Incinerator Rifle): It replaces the Lightrifle used by normal variants. It features an upper linear accelerator which fires an extremely accurate pulse-beam of non-visible heat magic, capable of easily penetrating fortifications and killing virtually any target it's set upon. The lower accelerator houses and fires a single bolt of darkness jacketed anti-matter to prevent the location of the shooter from being discovered. The power of the bolt is sufficient to destroy a small town or level an undefended fortification the size of a castle. Advanced Intelligence Gathering Systems: Armigers feature a greatly enhanced sensory suite, which allows them to track targets even behind solid objects or in the middle of a battle and transmit the acquired telemetry to nearby Promethean variants. Refraction Dissonance Modifier: This system was designed to make the Armiger invisible to visual scanning by bending the light around its body, making them appear as a "shimmer". Category:Fanon Species